


Sweet Wine and Bitter Days

by Monicaoakwood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Late Night Conversations, Nostalgia, talks about the past, the dean and ell are mentioned only in passing though so it's really just about Laura and Carm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaoakwood/pseuds/Monicaoakwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla sit down and talk about life in general late at night over a glass of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Wine and Bitter Days

Laura sighed as she finally closed up her laptop. After about three hours she had finally finished all her homework for the day and also got a bit ahead on an essay that had been assigned to her a few hours ago. She let out a sigh and stretched out in the chair before standing up to change into her flannel pjs for the night. Once changed she grabbed a cookie and began nibbling on it contently in her bed while looking up at the ceiling just thinking about things quietly.

Carmilla came into the room a few minutes later carrying a bottle of wine in her hand like it was no big deal and began to pour herself a glass right in front of Laura like it wasn’t against the rules.

“What? Oh no absolutely not, get that out of here if someone sees it we’ll get in trouble,” Laura hissed and got up from her bed, holding out her hand for the bottle so she could throw it away.

Carmilla chuckled at that and began to pour out a second glass then handed it to Laura. “If you want to throw yours out go ahead, but considering I am well above legal age and that mummy dearest lets murder slide by on a daily basis on the campus I think I’m good, creampuff,”

“Yes but-” Laura protested as Carmilla walked over to the windowsill and sat down sipping her wine.

“If you say ‘but what about my dad’ or ‘the rules’ or something inane like that then you really need to learn how to live a little,” Carmilla drawled as she took a sip and looked up at the night sky.

Laura looked at the woman for a little bit then back at her glass of wine. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the door was closed and locked before walking over to sit next to Carmilla at the window and took a sip. “This is… really good? Where did you get this?” Laura wondered looking at the glass of wine. It was surprisingly sweet and it smelled nice too.

“Circus ringleader from the early 1800’s gave it to me as a gift for being his best act,” Carmilla said smiling to herself as she looked down at her glass and swirled the wine.

“I didn’t know you were in the circus, what was your act?” Laura wondered taking a sip.

“Oh, I was one of their exotic cats,” Carmilla replied nonchalantly.

It took all of Laura’s willpower to not spit up the very expensive wine in her mouth instead she ended up almost choking. “You...You worked as a cat?” She asked coughing and gasping for air.

Carmilla rubbed her back rather pleased that she had managed to take her little creampuff by surprise. “Well between smuggling opium and doing Maman’s bidding I had to find some way to entertain myself.”

“Opium!? Carmilla!” Laura chastised, the vampire took another sip.

The brunette rolled her eyes and swallowed as she looked back at her stars “Oh please, back then we didn’t realize it was even bad, to us it was like your common medication.” She defended much to Laura’s chagrin.

“I… still,” She mumbled looking away.

They sat in silence for some time after that. Carmilla looking up at the stars almost in a trance as Laura stared at Carmilla. Finally, Carmilla caught the girl staring and smiled. “See something you like?” She teased. Laura began to blush.

“I… um… er... “ She babbled as Carmilla patted her on the head slightly tipsy.

“It’s alright Creampuff you can stare if you like, I won’t tell your father,” She assured the doe-eyed girl while stretching out and shifted so her legs were hanging out the window. Sounds of night began to swell from the ground below as their room fell silent once more.

“Why do you like the stars so much?” Laura asked finally breaking the silence that they held between them.

Carmilla shrugged. “Being alive for centuries I suppose it’s just nice to look up and see something that doesn’t go away. I find comfort in things that will someday outlive me.”

“That’s so sad,” Laura mumbled finishing her glass of wine as she looked up at the stars too.

“Perhaps. But isn’t that what death is? Sadness?” Laura giggled a little at that while Carmilla furrowed her brows. “I didn’t think that was funny,” The vampire grumbled bitterly as Laura shook her head.

“No, no it wasn’t it’s just… You really are a philosophy major,” Laura explained.

Carmilla smiled at that and sighed. “You are a silly girl,” was all she had to say in response and put her glass aside.

“Can I ask you something?” Laura wondered as a cool breeze washed over the two of them ushering the night air into their little dorm room.

“You can, of course. But there’s no guarantee that I’ll answer.”

“What what it like? When you got out from the ground?” Laura blurted out before looking down at her lap. “I, no wait… that came out wrong,” She mumbled

Carmilla smiled and sighed. “No, no it’s alright,” She assured Laura. “Um, at first it was really bright. As you can imagine I was pretty hungry, so there was a lot of screaming as I ate the people who opened up my casket,” Carmilla paused and shuddered as something that resembled a mixture of remorse and self disgust crossed her facial features. She continued again, “After that… well after I found suitable clothes and then…. Well mostly it was just it a lot of reading.”

“Reading?” Laura asked.

Carmilla chuckled, “Well I had to catch up on everything that happened in the world somehow, to be honest, that fact that homosexuality was still outlawed pissed me off to no end. Thank god they cleared that mess up soon enough.”

Laura smiled as she listened to Carmilla’s story and leaned forward. “What else?”

“What do you mean what else? That’s about all I can think off,” Carmilla mumbled as she leaned closer to Laura as well.

“I mean like, What were your emotions like? How did you feel about everything? Come on, there has to be more to the story,” She pressed as Carmilla poked her cute little button nose.

“Always the journalist,” The vampire mumbled while Laura bunched up her face in the cutest way. Carmilla removed her hand and folded it in her lap; she took a long sigh and shrugged. “I suppose I was really happy, but sad at the same time. I was ecstatic to be out of my prison under the earth, but… at the same time it just wasn’t the same. The world I had stepped into wasn’t my world. Ell was gone, I was almost positive mother would never talk to me again. It was… lonely,” She mumbled looking down at her lap.

Laura watched Carmilla for a moment then put a hand on her shoulder and, for whatever reason, leaned forward to kiss Carmilla’s cheek. “It’s alright,” She assured her, “You’re not alone anymore. You have Laf and Perry and Danny and… and you got me,” Laura mumbled then began to yawn.

Carmilla looked at Laura in shock for a moment before her expression softened and she cupped Laura’s cheek in her hand. “I got you,” She repeated softly tracing her thumb over Laura’s lips then pulled away with a sigh. “It’s getting late, you should go to bed,” She told Laura, getting up from the windowsill to close the window then help her girl to her feet.

With a pout Laura stood up, a bit wobbly from the wine, and let Carmilla tuck her into bed. “Night Carmilla,” She whispered quietly as her eyes began to close. Just before she was fully asleep she swore she felt a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight Creampuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing, and terrific beta Katie! Check her out at ukulelekatie.tumblr.com <3


End file.
